Sinking
by Green Devil
Summary: Written for Goddess Toa Saphron. A Toa who looks like a female Pohatu washes up on the beach of GaWahi and Gali finds herself stangely drawn to her. Is this the beginning of love? Yuri&Yaoi warning! FemOCGali & PohatuTakanuva. Please R&R! [Complete]


_Author's Notes:_ Yays! Back with another one my lovelies. I call first Bionicle yuri fic! Whoo! Heh heh. Uh, anyway, this here was done at the request of **Goddess Toa Saphron**. Sorry for taking so long with it, but I finally did it. I hope it came out all right. Of course I couldn't go a fic without putting some yaoi into it, so there's some Pohatu/Takanuva too. And with that said, on to the fic!

_Disclaimer:_ I own none of the characters mentioned in this story except for Piedra. They all belong to Lego and/or anyone else who owns them whereas Piedra belongs to me. This fic also contains yuri, femslash, and/or shoujo-ai, which all basically mean girlxgirl love as well as yaoi, slash, and/or shounen-ai, which all mean boyxboy love, so if you have a problem with that, I suggest leaving before your mind melts from horrors that lie within. Enjoy!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**_"Sinking"  
By: Green Devil_**

Thunderstorms weren't a very common occurrence on the island of Mata Nui; the special mass of land was usually blessed with beautiful weather all year round, except of course up on Mt. Ihu. So when ominous clouds began to fill the sky, lightning illuminating things for a split second before all was shrouded in darkness once more only for the roar of the following thunder to boom through the night, the normal thing to do would be to head for cover, correct? Well, yes, but not for one particular Toa Nuva for she loved the rain. Water was her element after all.

Gali walked along the Ga-Wahi beach with a smile etched on her face as the rainfall gently pitter-pattered against her body. The storm had just recently let up and turned into a light drizzle perfect to walk around in. Waves crashed together dangerously further out to sea, but near the shore the waters were still tame enough to stroll through, as could be judged by the gentle lapping of the tide at the Toa's feet.

Breathing in the salty sea air mixed with the distinctive scent of rain did wonders for her body, seeing as it was in desperate need of relaxation. Things had become hectic around the island with the defeat of Makuta and the discovery of Metru Nui, but now—in the rain—she could settle down and not have to think about her responsibilities to Mata Nui or the matoran, for the moment at least. As she neared Ga-Koro, however, the Toa came upon a very peculiar sight. Washed up on the beach, tangled in seaweed and coughing up saltwater, was the familiar from of a fellow Toa, though not one she'd ever met before. Gali hurriedly ran over, confusion clouding her golden eyes.

A flash of lightning brightened the gray surroundings brought on by the clouds as she neared and caused a gasp to escape her lips. It was a Toa alright, one that oddly resembled Pohatu as he use to look before the change, though the build was more feminine. The newcomer even sported the stone Toa's desert color scheme. They could have been twins.

Auburn-hued eyes, glassy and dim, stared up from behind a tan Kakama at the Toa of Water after the liquid was cleared from her lungs. "Where am I?" the unknown Toa asked weakly, voice hoarse from coughing.

Gali kneeled beside the other worriedly and pulled off the seaweed clinging to her body, though this went unnoticed by the Toa as she collapsed from exhaustion onto the sand-turned-mud. Those eyes remained open, however, waiting for an answer, which the azure Toa graciously gave. "The island of Mata Nui, and don't worry, you'll be safe here."

"Oh. Good." was the fatigued reply given before she lapsed into unconsciousness. The water Toa frowned slightly and after getting rid of the rest of the underwater plant scooped the female into her arms and ran to Ga-Koro in the slowly diminishing rain. The falling water had all but stopped by the time she reached the gates of the seemingly deserted village. The reason for the outward abandonment was that most, if not all, of the matoran were already sound asleep in their beds.

Not wanting to wake anyone up, and not deeming it necessary to, the Toa of water quietly made her way to her hut, easily pushing through the two giant leaves that made up her front door. The one room home was very wildly decorated with seashells of all colors, shapes, and sizes sitting upon the floor, atop the specially carved stones native to Ga-Koro, as well as hanging from hooks in necklace arrangements. The beautiful orange and yellow water lilies always found along the beach were also set around the shells as ornamentation. Glass, water-filled containers with glowing jellyfish inside hung from the ceiling and provided illumination.

Tucked into the farthest side of the circular hut, to the right of the door, was Gali's tidy and spacious bed tailored exactly to her liking. A soft mattress and pillows full of feathers were the perfect things to come home to after a long day of helping to keep the island of Mata Nui safe, she wouldn't be sleeping on them that night though.

With a small sigh the Toa of water placed the unconscious body in her arms atop the silky sheets and positioned the other Toa on her back so that she'd be comfortable. After that was completed, Gali brought over a stray chair and grabbed a cloth. She sat, letting out an uncertain exhale, and finally let what she had just done sink in.

She had brought a stranger to her floating village home without even finding out the other's name or what she was doing on Mata Nui. The thought of checking her motives before bringing her through the boundaries hadn't even occurred to the Toa of water, which was odd considering the fact that she was the only one of the Toa that actually thought things through before doing them. Something inside told her that it was okay to do what she did though, that it was the right thing, but whether or not this stunt would backfire later still remained a mystery. The least she could have done was tell Turaga Nokama of the female stranger, but she hadn't even done that. Gali was becoming reckless; too much time hanging around with Lewa and Pohatu it seemed.

Ah yes, Pohatu. As the azure-colored Toa gently wiped away beads of water that continued to cling to the other female's completely relaxed face, the thought of her being the Toa of stone's twin sprung to her mind once more. The resemblance was simply uncanny, or at least it would have been if he wasn't a Toa Nuva now. Maybe they really were somehow related, the thought of her being one of the Makuta's pawns sent to revive him could be banished if this were true and something that ached deep in Gali's chest could only hope it were. She felt a connection to the sleeping female; there was just something about her.

Gali caught herself in the middle of staring a bit too intently at the other's quite beautiful face and looked away with a small blush staining her cheeks. Checking people out while they're unconscious isn't very respectful after all. 'Wait. Checking her out?' the water Toa reddened even more. Was that really what she'd been doing? Not wanting to go deeper into it, Gali quickly stood from her seat and put the cloth back where she'd gotten it from after rinsing it off. With another sigh escaping her lips she turned back to the other female and returned to her seat beside the bed.

It was going to be a long night.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Auburn eyes snapped open and a sand-colored Toa sat up with a start, head snapping to and fro while trying to get a sense for where she was. This wasn't the beach she had washed up on, though for some reason she could still feel the steady rock of the waves shifting the lily pad house she seemed to be in.

'Odd.' she thought as her eyes roamed the walls. A shift on the bed the Toa laid upon stopped her examination, however, and she quickly looked to the side to see another Toa lying half on the bed while their other half sat on a chair, head resting atop folded arms. It was deduced that this aqua-colored Toa was female as well considering the perfect shape of her figure and ginger-tinted eyes couldn't help but linger on it. A strong attraction immediately began to set in.

Almost of its own accord, her hand reached forward with the intention of stroking a delicate cheek, but was hurriedly pulled back to her side as the azure female stirred once again. Golden eyes fluttered open.

There was a small yawn from the other before she realized the one on the bed was awake as well. She gave a startled gasp. "Oh! You're awake. That's good. Are you f—"

"What's your name?" the sand-colored Toa asked, cutting her off. "That's where we should start I mean."

The other blinked her beautifully colored eyes in thought, a bit caught off guard by the question. "Okay then. I'm Gali, a Toa of water."

"Ah. I thought so. My name's Piedra. I'm a Toa of stone." She smiled. "Well, now that that's out of the way, what were you gonna say?"

Gali blinked once again. This Toa, Piedra, talked and skipped between subjects almost as fast as Pohatu. The two of them really were very alike in that sense as well as in everything else, including the elements they wielded. "Well, I was going to ask if you were feeling all right."

"Oh yeah, I'm perfectly fine now. See?" the auburn-eyed Toa jumped off the bed and landed easily on her feet, not the slightest sign of her legs giving out present. "The water didn't rough me up that badly." She winked with a smirk curving her lips.

The azure Toa smiled, and what a beautiful smile it was. Piedra couldn't get enough of it and vowed to do everything in her power to keep those lips from forming any expression of sadness. The two may have just met, but they both felt that there was something special about the other, something that drew them together. Gali was a strong believer in destiny and supposed it was written in the stars that they would meet like this, but would they be more than just friends? For some reason, she certainly hoped so.

"So then, why exactly did you come here? And how?" Gali asked with a slightly confused expression. It was hard to travel the ocean because it could be so rough and unpredictable, not to mention the fact that you wouldn't know where you were going unless you had some sort of map.

Piedra's smile widened. "Why, in a Toa canister of course. However, a storm started up and I was thrown out by the harsh waves. Luckily I was able to make it the rest of the way without drowning. I'm not very good in water, so luck was on my side it seems. As for why I'm here, I'm actually looking for someone. This _is_ Mata Nui, right?" It was best to be certain. That last scene on the beach could have just been a dream after all.

Gali nodded though. "It is."

"Then he should be here. I don't think he'd be part of your group though, since he doesn't look like you, but maybe you've heard of him. His name's Pohatu and he's a Toa of stone like me. He's my younger brother." The sand-colored Toa grinned, eyes shining with the hope that her search had come to an end.

Though this revelation was sort of expected, it still caused eyes of gold to widen in surprise. 'So they _are_ related.' This would still have to be confirmed by Pohatu however. "Uh, yes, I know him. He actually is part of my group. We all went through a very drastic change, so he should look different than you remember."

The Toa of stone practically glowed with excitement. "Wow, really? How cool! So can you take me to see him then?" she asked happily.

Gali couldn't help but smile along with the other. "Sure, but I need to speak with the Turaga of my village first, which I should go do now. You just stay here and rest a bit longer. I'll bring you back some food." She stood and headed for the doorway while Piedra sat back on the bed and watched her go with a hint of something unrecognizable in her eye and fully enjoying the view of the gentle sway of aqua-colored hips.

"Hurry back!" the desert-schemed Toa called as the other brushed past the two gigantic leaves, still with that beautiful smile, which only widened at the comment. Piedra sighed and flopped back on the bed with a grin. 'I think I'm gonna like it here.'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

About an hour later, after conversing thoroughly with Turaga Nokama about Piedra and why she was on Mata Nui, Gali returned to her hut with two plates of chopped and steaming Ruki fish. The village elder had indeed foreseen the female stone Toa's coming and deemed it not a threat. In the sky there had been a lone spirit star that had appeared a few days ago and had slowly been drifting over to where the seven stars of the Toa Nuva could be found. There would be eight spirit stars in the sky above Mata Nui from that night forward it seemed.

With a small smile lining her lips, the Toa of water made to push aside the door of foliage, but the sound of fighting made her stop. One golden eye peered through a tiny gap in the leaves and the sight within made her breath hitch. Piedra's slender body and graceful movements as she sparred with her shadow seemed to place Gali in a kind of trance, her eye watching the beautiful being before her with great interest. A glance and smirk from the Toa of stone were enough to break her out of it, however.

"You can come in and watch you know. I don't mind." Piedra let out a light laugh, sensing the other's embarrassment.

Gali could've been mistaken for Tahu by how red her face turned after being caught, but she took a breath and stepped inside, eyes trained sheepishly on the olive lily pad for a floor. She placed the food atop a small side table and the two females took a seat. After a few moments of awkward silence, the aqua-colored Toa hesitantly spoke. "I can replace your shadow if you'd like. If you're up to it I mean." The blush remained, though lighter.

Piedra blinked, not getting exactly what was being offered at first, but grinned as it finally dawned on her. "I'd like that." She replied happily and caused a smile to light Gali's face once again.

After breakfast the two left Ga-Koro in favor of the beach where they wouldn't be bothered and were free to use their powers without fear of causing any damage to the village. They took fighting stances a few feet away from each other and smirked in anticipation.

Gali flew forward in a graceful arc to get things started. Her movements were all connected into a single string of fluid, powerful blows starting with a kick at the end of her jump. She followed it with a back flip, landing easily on the soft sand before throwing her body forward into a quick sprint with a series of punches and kicks at the end. All of this proved futile though, for Piedra had encased her body in stone and wore it as if it were a second skin. None of Gali's blows had even fazed her.

The water Toa jumped back a few feet, trying to come up with a strategy as Piedra let out a short laugh at the other's fruitless attempts. Gali frowned, but an idea soon struck her. Focusing her power, she called the sea to her aid. The ocean's gentle waves that were only a second ago so far off were now drowning her feet and the level only continued to rise. The stone Toa's eyes widened, but as she made to move away the water suddenly rose to encompass her entire body. A smirking aqua-colored Toa floated elegantly in the liquid before her.

Piedra took a step backward, about to run for the open air since her body was too heavy to allow for a swim, but a whirlpool started up around her, effectively keeping her trapped in the watery prison. That wasn't all it was doing, however, for the force of the rushing stream was also carefully eroding the stone armor. Naturally, this would take years, but with Gali controlling it, it would take but a few minutes.

The desert-colored Toa grit her teeth against the onslaught of water, but continued to back away, hoping to make it out before her need for air became too great. It took a lot of time and energy, but she finally breathed in a gulp of the fresh oceanic air. As she turned back to face the Toa of water, however, she noticed that something didn't feel right. A gentle wind caressed her abdomen, a sensation she shouldn't have been able to feel. A quick look down told her that parts of her armor were missing, but before this could be fixed a jet of azure fluid struck the exposed section, sending the Toa careening backward.

Gali dissolved her pool and ran over to her now unmoving opponent. "I win!" she announced happily, standing over Piedra with a triumphant smile. The stone Toa only smirked up at her though.

"Not quite." With movement too fast for normal eyes to register, Piedra had tackled the other female to the ground, arms pinned above her head while she straddled her waist. "Now I win." She declared, auburn eyes staring intently into pools of gold.

Neither quite understood what came over them at that moment, but they knew they had to feel the other's lips on their own, needed a taste of what they had to offer. It wasn't clear what made them do it, but they couldn't deny that it felt oh so good.

A gentle wave washed over their heaving forms as they parted for air and served to break them out of the trance they seemed to be in. Piedra sat up embarrassedly, allowing Gali to back away a little. A moment of awkward silence passed by before the water Toa finally spoke.

"Uh, well, I should be going. Turaga Nokama is expecting me." She stood with a blush staining her cheeks.

Piedra smiled, knowing it was a lie. The other just had to think about things. "I think I'll stay here for a little while longer. I'll meet you back at the village later." She too had to think things through. Gali nodded at this and left for Ga-Koro with uncertainty clouding her eyes. She'd never felt like this before and for it to be so sudden . . .

The aqua Toa sighed. She needed a swim. That would help clear her head.

That night, when Piedra finally came back, she found Gali sleeping peacefully in her bed so, with her heart and mind settled, she lay down beside the other and wrapped her arms around her. It came as no surprise that the Toa of water snuggled into the hold and they both fell asleep, content.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next morning, a simply beautiful day, found the two females awaking in each others embrace. It was a welcome feeling and both relished it, sharing a smile that expressed what words just couldn't. They had both thought long and hard about what it was they felt for the other and had come to the same conclusion. Destiny was pulling them toward one another and who were they to deny destiny?

After a quick breakfast, the two hopped a boat to the Po-Wahi desert since Piedra was just like Pohatu in that they both weren't very fond of swimming, afraid that they'd sink and never be able to come up for air. Gali would of course never let this happen, but humored the other female anyway.

The boat ride was calm and quiet with the two just sitting side by side and enjoying the scenery as it zoomed by. The lush greens of the Le-Wahi jungle soon gave way to a region of jagged mountains which eventually led to a vast plain with nothing but sand dunes and sheer cliffs as far as the eye could see. Off in the distance, the snowy summit of Mt. Ihu could barely be made out. This was their stop.

They were spotted by a Po-matoran selling his wares at the dock and were waved over. He seemed only slightly uneasy about the new Toa on the island, but once he saw her amazed expression as she looked over the various statues he had for sale, for some reason he knew she meant no harm. She commented that the statues were made by a fine carver and he nodded in agreement. When she asked how much one of them was, however, the matoran smiled and said it was free since it was her first time on the island. Word of new arrivals spread quickly on Mata Nui. The two Toa then moved on along the Path of Prophecies, not wanting to stay out in the scorching desert sun longer that they'd have to, for Gali's sake. Already her eyelids were drooping from exhaustion.

About halfway through the trail, the Toa of water finally called down a soothing rain to wash over them and replenish her strength. She hadn't done so before because she had wanted to seem strong to Piedra, but the stone Toa quickly reassured her, saying that there was no need for that.

When they finally reached the gates of Po-Koro they were immediately let in, though the matoran were wary of there being a Toa they'd never seen before. They had all heard the rumors in that one day, but hadn't truly believed it until now. Pohatu was sent for and was found playing kohlii with Takanuva. The two had become increasingly close as of late.

"What! Another Toa of stone!" Pohatu hurriedly raced toward the gates where the two females were standing in the shade, matoran milling about the trading outposts with their Maha and casting curious glances their way. The male Toa of stone gaped. "P—Piedra? Is that really you?"

The female looked over and smirked. He may have looked completely different than she remembered, but she'd know that was her brother a mile away. That was the gift of the sibling bond. "Of course it's me. Who else would it be?"

The male ran up and locked her in a tight embrace, spinning around with her to express how excited he was. "I can't believe it! What are you doing on Mata Nui?"

"Looking for you, what else?" They shared a small laugh. "Gali here found me washed up on the beach and took care of me."

Pohatu looked at Gali and felt his throat tighten at the sight of her smiling face. "G—Gali," he managed to choke out, "thank you for that." It was light and maybe just a trick of the desert, but she could've sworn there was a blush covering the male's cheeks.

"Don't worry about it. It was no trouble." She always knew Pohatu thought of her as something more than a friend, but knew she could never return the feelings. To her they were close friends, as close as brother and sister even, but nothing more. It would be a sad day when she finally told him such.

The male Toa of stone smiled happily and opened his mouth to speak once again, but another voice cut him off before he could.

"Hey Pohatu, what happened? Why'd you run off?" Takanuva, the Toa of light, questioned as he ran up behind the one he was speaking to. After spotting Gali he greeted her with a wave and a smile, but there was a barely noticeable glint of jealousy in his lemon-colored eyes. "I see now why you left, but uh, who's this?" his head tilted to the side cutely as he regarded the unknown female.

Pohatu wrapped an arm around the shoulders of the one being studied as she chuckled. "Well Taka, this here is my older sister, Piedra. Piedra, this is Takanuva, Taka for short. She's gonna be staying on Mata Nui with us, am I right?" the question was met with a nod and caused the younger Toa of stone to practically beam happiness.

"Nice to meet you Taka."

"Likewise." Taka replied, shaking the offered hand. His gaze then drifted to Pohatu only to find him sneaking sidelong glances at a mostly oblivious Gali. This caused him to frown sadly, but he was quick not to let anyone notice, or so he thought.

The water Toa decided to let the two siblings catch up with each other so pulled the Toa of light away to allow for them to be alone. "Taka, I need to talk to you." Matoran still looked their way, but stayed mostly out of hearing range.

"Huh? About what?" he was thoroughly intrigued.

"Well, it's sort of a secret." Her golden eyes drifted over to the pair standing a ways away, laughing, and then found the younger Toa again, of whom she had formed a sort of bond with while he was still just a matoran. "You'll keep it right? I just really need to get this off my chest."

Taka blinked in surprise, amazed that the Toa of water would come to him with her secret. "Um, sure Gali. What is it?"

"You see, yesterday, Piedra and I did a little sparring together and in the end we sort of . . .kissed."

Lemon-hued eyes widened, not expecting that revelation at all. "Uh, okaaay." He drawled. "So then, do you like her in that way?" he needed to know if he still had a chance.

"Well, afterwards I went for a swim to clear my head and think about that, and I found that yes, I like her in that way, even though we just met." The aqua Toa's cheeks reddened.

A grin found its way onto the Toa of light's face then. This was great! "Does she feel the same way?"

"I suppose so, though I'm not entirely sure. We really didn't talk about it after it happened." The female sighed. "But anyway, thanks for listening. I feel somewhat lighter now."

"Well, I am the Toa of light." his grin grew wider even as Gali let out a melodious laugh.

"That's not really the kind of light I was referring to." She smiled and they shared a brief chuckle.

"What's so funny over here?" Pohatu's voice questioned as he and his sister walked over. He had learned all he needed for now and was eager to get back over to Gali. Piedra, however, had a slightly worried look on her face.

The white and gold Toa smiled up at them. "Oh nothing," he replied, "just discussing the kiss Gali and Piedra share—err. Uh oh." That was Takanuva for you, couldn't keep a secret to save his life that one.

Both females blushed deeply while Gali smacked Taka upside the head. He cringed as he held the spot where his head began to ache.

Pohatu's tangerine eyes widened in disbelief. "Is that true Piedra?" He received a hesitant nod in answer. "But, why didn't you tell me? Even after I told you how I felt about her you said nothing!" his skepticism quickly escalated into anger, a feeling that almost never took hold of him.

Gali sighed dejectedly, knowing all too well that something like this would happen. As she made to say something to try and reason with the male stone Toa, however, Piedra simply smiled and calmly pulled her brother off to the side where their conversation wouldn't be overheard.

"Why Piedra? You came all the way to Mata Nui just to ruin my life!" Pohatu growled.

The female gaped. "What? No! I didn't even know you liked her until a few minutes ago, remember?" The other 'hmph'ed and crossed his arms over his chest with a scowl. "Listen Pohatu, I know you may feel like I stole your only chance at love, but that's just because your eyes have been clouded by this crush you've been harboring. I may not have seen you for years, but I still know you. Gali's not the one you should be after and if you had less rocks rolling around in that head of yours, maybe you'd be able to see that. I know someone who seems to like you very much, as more than a friend." Piedra stated like an all-knowing oracle.

Pohatu stayed silent for a long while, eyes gazing at the sand as he mused over what had been said. His earlier anger evaporated like the rain when it hit a sizzling sand dune, and about just as fast. "So that's what it was. I was beginning to think I was going crazy. I knew I felt something different toward him." He responded, glad he was finally able to put words to how he felt about a certain Toa. It was true then; he loved Gali as a sister and nothing more. She was still beautiful, sure, but now he could see that there was someone else just as lovely and who liked him back.

The brother and sister pair walked back to their fellow Toa with identical grins curving their lips.

"Um, Pohatu, I—" Gali started, but was cut off with a wave of his hand.

"It's alright Gali, I get it now and I know Piedra will be good to you. I just hope I can be as good to you Taka."

The Toa of light proceeded to choke on the air he had just breathed in after hearing that last sentence. "W—what?" he asked meekly, not sure if he heard right.

Pohatu walked up to the younger Toa and took one of his hands into his own, bringing it to his lips and causing a blush to blossom on Taka's face. "I realize now what it is I've felt for you and I've noticed the way you act around me. I'm sorry I was too blind to see before. Let me make it up to you?"

Takanuva couldn't have been happier. Without thinking, he threw his arms around the other male and locked their lips, pouring out all the emotions he had to keep locked away until then in that one kiss. He couldn't care less about who saw them then. Two identical 'aww's of delight served to bring him out of his lust-filled daze, however.

"You two are too cute!" Gali practically squealed, wrapping the males in a tight embrace.

"Heh. You take care of him and I'll take care of her." Piedra grinned, gently pulling Gali against her chest. "Well, we'd love to stay and chat some more, but there's a few things we have to take care of. We'll be seeing ya!" Before the water Toa could get a word in edgewise, the elder female had activated her mask and sped off back toward Ga-Koro. All the feelings she had seen Pohatu and Taka express had succeeded in getting her all worked up and Gali was easily the most beautiful thing in the world with her eyes lit up and face the very definition of happiness as they raced across the desert toward the sea.

They zipped into the water Toa's hut, passing many a surprised matoran before auburn and gold, flowing with passion, lust, and a hint of something more, locked on the other in silent affirmation. Lips molded together perfectly and bodies began an intricate dance of desire as hands roamed unfamiliar territory and breathes mingled in the humid air.

It was surreal and beautiful with the sounds of the waves lapping against the shore and the cry of sea birds calling out overhead there to lull them to sleep afterward. They both knew they were sinking and couldn't do anything about it, but when it's into an ocean of love that you're slowly drowning in, who would want to do anything other than sink?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§Owari§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_A/N:_ Yays for finished fics! Heh heh. Just couldn't resist putting some yaoi into there. Anyway, hope you liked it! Please review! They feed my plot bunnies. Right now they're looking a little malnourished. Maybe if I wrote more stories . . .But anyway, now to finish more fics! -goes off to write some more-

Also, I've created a Yahoo!Group called BionicleSlash. Can you guess what it's for? Yes, it's for archiving Bionicle fan fiction featuring yaoi, slash, and shounen-ai. Yuri, femslash, and shoujo-ai are welcome as well. If you're interested, join us. I'll have my fics up there as well, even the unedited versions of some and fics that were written especially for the group, meaning there're lemons there that cannot be viewed here because of new (Or should I now say old?) policies. Want to see? The link's in my profile since it won't show up here.


End file.
